El te de las 5
by Notupdatedanymore
Summary: Inu yasha y Naraku cara a cara por fin, Kagome y el grupito paseandose por el sengoku, Los aliados de Naraku a su aire, Sesshomaru y su cita ideal hasta que...todo esto y algunas idioteces mas aqui
1. El te de la tarde y la vida de Kikyô

Wooolas! este es mi primer fic / que ilusión! la historia, por llamarla de algún modo es una especie de parodia de Inu yasha, de como seria si en vez de pasarse la vida luchando aclararan sus diferencias mediante "el poder de la palabra" XD

Bueno a ver que os parece, y por favor si os gusta dejadme comentarios, también si tenéis sugerencias que me ayuden a mejorar (o a hacer algo bien), o simplemente ya que os molestáis en leerlo...

NOTA: Inuyasha y todos los millones de personajes de la serie pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, aunque que no creo que vaya a venir de Japón a cobrarme derechos de autor...

El ambiente estaba cargado, el veneno rodeaba todo el escenario, el único lugar donde no se notaba aquella desagradable atmósfera era la barrera que Naraku había tendido.

Dentro de la barrera se ve extendido un mantel rosa, estampado con pétalos de cerezo, sobre el descansa una tetera de porcelana india decorada con elefantes rositas también y unas tazas a juego, al lado pastelitos de chocolate.

Quienes están tomando el te son un chico de pelo largo y blanco (necesita un tinte…¬¬) vestido con un extraño traje rojo que nunca se quita por que no se acuerda de cómo hacerlo, en la cabeza tiene dos orejas de perro muy monas, su nombre es Inu Yasha. Frente a él se encuentra otro hombre, con el pelo muuuy largo y negro, maquillado y con un traje estilo señor del castillo Hitomi años 80.

- Cof Cof…

- Aish ¿Inu Yasha estas bien? Ten cuidado no comas con tanta ansia

- Arf Arf…ya…ya…es que Kagome me tiene mal acostumbrado

- ¿Has apagado el móvil? no quiero que nos localicen

- Si…¿y tu has apagado el fragmento de la esfera? que es que canta…

- Chiii!

- Bien entonces vayamos al grano

- Okis Okis¿Cuál es el motivo de tu visita?

- Bien…yo he venido aquí por que tienes mucho que aclararme.

- Vale empieza

- Aver, lo primero ¿por que c te metiste en la relación entre Kikyô y yo?

- Sight….si quieres te lo contare, a que saque el diario….(saca un libro enorme de más de dos metros de alto) Ay no…esta es la declaración de hacienda…aquí esta!(se saca un pequeño ordenador portátil)bien, te haré una presentación power point /

- Y una mierda! a mi déjate de imbecilidades, estamos en la era feudal ¿no? Pues habla, que en esta época es todo de transmisión oral.

- Vale…vale…no hace falta que te pongas así.

**DE CÓMO ME CARGUE LA RELACION DEL CHUCHO SUBNORMAL Y MI BELLA KIKYÔ**

-OYE! QUE ES ESO DE CHUCHO SUBNORMAL! òó

-cierra el pico, aquí el que narra soy yo, así pues prosigamos:

Esta es una apasionante y tristísima historia de celos, amores imposibles e impotencia sex…eso mejor fuera

Yo, antes de ser yo, ya era yo, pero no yo del todo sino yo a medias, en realidad solo una parte de yo…

-Deja el egocentrismo de una vez y ve al grano! òó

-Que te calles ya, hombree, como me interrumpas otra vez te mato

-Inténtalo

-Chst!

Por donde iba, yo solo era algo el yo que soy ahora ¿Por qué os preguntareis? Pues por que YO soy el gran, atractivo y súper mega poderoso-inteligente-encantador-aterrador…NARAKUU! Y dentro de mi esta el corazón de Onigumo, es decir mi yo de antes, pero que no era yo, sino un ladrón medio pirómano que se quemo con la barbacoa, ahí cuando mi casi yo, maldecía a todo lo que se movía (como el no se podía mover, se libraba de si mismo…ya ves, traumas) es donde entra ella…la gran pero no tanto como yo Kikyô!.Ella me cuido por que era una mujer caritativa y bondadosa (aunque la estupida de su hermana dijese que era por una apuesta…tsk, y luego la niñata se queja de que la mirara mal..¬¬), si…esa jovencita tan servicial…me lavaba, y cambiaba los vendaje y lo mejor era cuando se agachaba para hablarme, por que con esa ropa tan ancha que lleva se le veía todo el escote…aggg…-babas-/

-¬¬ oye tus fantasías guárdatelas guapo…

-………………-haciendo caso omiso del comentario del medio perro continua-

El caso es que yo con esa mujer me lo pasaba de cine, pero de repente empezó a venir menos…y menos….y a mi me preocupaba que me estuviese pusiendo los cuernos, pero gracias a Dios que me di cuenta de que no estábamos saliendo juntos, así que no me estaba poniendo los cuernos por esa simple razón, pero yo me aburría, era muy aburrido que esa sacerdotisa 10 ya no me contase a que demonio se había cargado, ni que me detallase su muerte, entonces lo que hice fue coger el mando de la tele y engancharme a una serie, esta fue Heidi, mi problemon fue que Clara empezó a andar, yo que me identificaba con ella…pues nada, que ante tal decepción deje la serie y me puse a pensar ¿por que mi Kikyô venia tan poco ¿porque las pocas veces que venia se pasaba la hora cantando y babeando ¿por que se había tatuado en xxxxx .AI LOF LLU INU CHAN?.

Sin poder aguantar la incertidumbre contrate a un grupo de la mafia demoníaca, ellos me contaron que es que mi idolatrada sacerdotisa se estaba tirando a un medio chucho medio demonio y medio todo. Quise ponerme rabioso pero no pude, porque esos mafiosos me exigieron el pago, yo los mande a la mierda con mucha clase…, pero ellos me comieron para cobrarse.

Todo estaba negro, hasta que de repente me dio por abrir los ojos, me mire y….era increíble ¡pero ahora era un atractivo machoman! Así que lo primero que hice fue intentar de seducir a Kikyô, plan fallido, la loca esa trato de ensartarme con una flecha…tsk..pedazo de psicópata…bueno, aun así ella seguía siendo mi amada, con lo que pensé que mejor seria cargarse a ese chucho pulgoso

-Naraku…te estas tomando demasiadas libertades….¬¬ grrr

-cállate…son licencias poéticas….nn, bueno que sigo

Yo ya tenia el plan, tarde dos semanas en hacerlo pero gracias al olor del rotulador con que lo dibuje me salio un plan perfecto.

Me prepare un cosplay de chucho apestoso y ataque a Kikyô, pero…otra vez falle, la tía estupida, que había visto muchas telenovelas y se había leído 9999 veces Romeo y Julieta se suicido para irse al otro mundo con él.

Me pase 50 años deprimido, hasta que me entere de que tu te habías despertado (eso me jodio)y que Kikyô había revivido! YUUUPIII FIESTAAAA! KiKyôoooooooOO!

Sin embargo cuando llego el esperado momento del reencuentro...:

N(o séase yo, el magnifico yo): KiKyôoooooooOO amooooor

K(véase la amada sacerdotisa de yo): Inuyasha muere

N P.O.V.:siiiii! geniaaal todo va viento en popaaaaaaa/

K: Naraku muere

N: QUEEEEE! nooooooooo...

-shock, sumido por siempre en la oscuridad...-

N: La puesta del sol y la tristeza...lalalala...

K: Kagome muere

N: Ahhhh...vale...pero por que quieres que muera yo sniff sniff

K: yo misma muere

N: BUAAAA! esta no es mi Kiky chan de siempreeeeeee

Y esta es mi triste historia...THE END

-Naraku...yo...

-Ya Inu Yasha...no hace falta que digas nada...estoy bien

-Me importa una leche como estés! yo solo te he preguntado por que me separaste de Kikyô! me importan un rábano tus motivos! me has hecho tragarme toda esa historia cuando podías haber contestado por celoooos! òó arf.,..arf...

-Puff...violento e insensible...

-REPITELO!-sacando a su querida tessaiga-

-Quieres un bollito?

-CHIIII! -levantando las orejas y con la lengua fuera-

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capitulo, por que si, siento decíroslo pero...esto continuara...JUJUJUU! Y ahora las típicas preguntas

¿Por que Naraku mato a los padres de Shippô?

¿De verdad fue Naraku el que los mato?

¿Que paso para que maldijese a MirokU?

¿Que hará Naraku cuando se le acaben los pastelitos?

¿Que tienen que ver las escaleras del bar de enfrente de mi casa?

¿Tendrán algo que ver estas preguntas con lo que escribiré en realidad?

BYE!


	2. Confesiones! se desvela el misterio!

Antes de nada muchísimas gracias a quienes me habéis escrito , me ha dado fuerzas para continuar y seguir luchando (vale, escribiendo ¬¬), es bonito ver que tu trabajo le gusta a los demás…nota mental: que trabajo so petarda?

Este es el siguiente capitulo, he tenido que escribirlo primero a mano (las clases a veces son útiles)pero al fin he conseguido acabarlo….aunque me he dado cuenta de que he puesto a Inu Yasha mas como malo que a Naraku…¬¬ la verdad es que me gusta la idea de un Naraku mas inocente (incluso tengo muchos dibujos de el con esa personalidad de pareja con Kikyô), lo reconozco, estoy un poco mal de la cabeza UU

Aclaraciones:

S es Shippô

M Miroku

Sa es Sango

K kagome

Kg Kagura

Sorry…soy demasiado perra como para poner esos nombres tantas veces UU

Mientras los dos…ejem, rivales seguían tomando el te, el grupito de Kagome iba paseando por el Sengoku, perdiendo el tiempo como siempre

-S: Kagome…que estamos buscando?

-K: Aish Shippô…que simple eres…lo que llevamos toda la serie buscando, es decir 445 capítulos por el momento aunque la gran Rumiko Takahashi quiere llegar a los 500, cómprense el manga todos, niños y niñaaas!ehmmm…ya esta, ya hecho la publicidad, pero no me mateiiis!

Haciendo como que no han oído lo ultimo que dijo Kagome

-M: Entonces seguimos con la esfera?

-K: Que esfera? De que me estas hablando? Oye Sango…tu marido esta mal de la cabeza

-Sa: ya…Kagome…,en mala hora me acepte su petición…-le pega con el Hiraikotsu en la cabeza-

-M: Tsk…loca del boomerang…ya veras tu..ya veras tu…, y que acepto dice la tía, como si yo le hubiese pedido algo…ni los buenos días!… yo se lo estaba preguntando a Kirara…pero esa enferma mental se creyó que era a ella ¬¬

-Sa: Cariño…decías algo?

-M: Nooooooooo (loca, enferma, que tu familia se mato para no aguantarte) UU…..a ver, si no es la esfera, que estamos buscando?

-K¿¡¡¡¡QUE QUEEE!que va a ser…mi horquilla para el pelo favorita!era rosita y verde, con una cara de perrito en la punta…Sniff sniff…mi pinzaaaaaa

-M: ¬¬ Otra loca…Shippô anda me voy contigo

-S¿Que dices?que me vas a hacer que?pero que no me duela eh…/

-M: ARGGGHHHT! Me quiero morir yaaaa!

Continúan caminado (bueno, Miroku arrastrándose estilo gusano) cuando aparece la típica ráfaga de aire y Kagura bajándose de su pluma descapotable modelo 2000A

-K: HIIIII! (gritito estilo rata, intenta poner cara de asustada) es Kagura…(ahora trata de poner cara de heroína salvadora, también sin éxito) Que quieres? No nos robaras lo que sea que quieres robarnos! Òó

-Kg: Mira niña…que yo no te quiero robar nada, es el insensible de mi padre, que es un negrero

-Sa: ah! Pero tu tienes padre?

-Kg: si….¬¬ Naraku

-K: Naraku?y ese quién es! Oo

-Kg: err…mejor paso de contestarte.

-K: como quieras, veras tu, como si me importara a mi tu vida (ya lo veré en las revistas del corazón..JUJUJU ) a que has venido si no es a robarnos?

-Kg: pues..mirad, me da vergüenza…pero…quería pediros…un préstamo…¬/¬

-M: Ah si?para que? (por favor que sea para comprarme un anillo de compromiso y casarse conmigo)

-Kg: es que…el caso es…bueno, vosotros ya sabréis que a mi Seshômaru pues…que me gusta, pero el pasa de mi

-K: ah! Quieres que hagamos de celestinos!

-Kg: dudo que os hiciera caso…y menos que os dejara con vida (oye…eso estaría bien…bueno no, que luego la toma conmigo también). Yo lo que quiero es comprare un póster suyo en el que sale sexy….muuuy pero que muuuy sexy…/

kagura lo empieza a inundar todo con sus babas…

pero es que..UU solo que da uno, y esa imbecil de Rin amenaza con comprárselo antes que yo! Es una niña cruel…que se busque a uno de su edad¡maldita juventud de hoy en día!

Miroku avanza nadando entre las babas de Kagura y se arrodilla ante ella emocionado

-M: Oooohh…kagura no hace falta…a mi me da igual que me compres anillo o no…yo siempre te querré por lo que eres…/

-Kg: eeegh? Pero tu de que me hablas?

Kagome saca su monedero mientras Sango se ocupa de Miroku (véase, de aplastarle las neuronas que le quedan aun y que ella no se a cargado todavía)

-K: toma anda…se por lo que estas pasando, yo me compre el manga de Inu Yasha solo por Inu Yasha…no sabes lo que me ponen esas imágenes…

-Kg: Ahhhh…esto…gracias, arigato arigato (a mi no me compares contigo enferma del sexo)

Kagura se monta en su pluma y se va volando a comprarse su querido póster. Por su parte el grupito se va a seguir buscando la Horquilla de Kagome.

-K: Sango! No vienes?

-M: déjala…cuanto más lejos mejor

-S: si…ahora voy…

-K: (intentando parecer preocupada) Oye Sango..Estas bien?

-S: sep...es que… al ver a Kagura me he acordado de mi hermano…y ya sabes que yo si me acuerdo de mi hermano me tengo que pasar el capitulo ausente

-M: claro…como no, doña tengounpasadomastragicoqueelvuestroasiquemepasmediaserieautista

-Sa: No me pongas motes tan largos que no me puedo memorizar!y lo mas importante no me insultes!

Sango se recupera y vuelve a su habitual tarea de matar a Miroku.

Volviendo con Naraku e Inu Yasha…

-Naraku…¿tienes pastelitos de fresa?

-No….solo de chocolate y nata

-Tsk…pues anda…venga, cuéntame otra historia

-Imbecil no son historias! son hechos reales y muuuy trágicos

-vale..vale…llámalo como te apetezca, ahora me apetecería oír como te cargaste al padre de shippô.

-Bueno….

**LA DESGRACIADA HISTORIA DE UN POBRE CHICO HUERFANO POR MI CAUSA sniff sniff**

Todo sucedió un soleado día, no era el día indicado para matar a nadie, yo ni siquiera lo tenia planeado.

Iba recogiendo bellotas cuando vi…la reina de las bellotas!una bellota de dimensiones solo comparables a las de mi grandeza, esa bellota tenia que ser mía! Me abalance sobre ella pero…vino un crío zorruno y se la llevo!Oo delante de mis narices, yo jure venganza, y así fue como….eh…un momento…¡YO NO MATE AL PADRE DE SHIPPÔ¡NI SIQUIERA SE QUIEN ES SHIPPÔ!Òó

-vaya…así que no quieres confesar…¬¬

-No es que no quiera!es que no he hecho nada!

-Vale..vale…no te pongas así…ya esta…cuéntame entonces la historia de Miroku

-Bueno..OK..pero a este no le mate…así que será una historia corta…

-Corta…eso es que estarás contándola hasta el año que viene nada mas ¿no?

-¬¬ Ja, Ja, Ja….me parto de risa tía Marisa

-¿quieres que te mate?

-Ein? Why?

- ¬¬U pues..no lo se, ya es puro vicio…

-Bueno, anda que voy U

**LA HISTORIA DE UNA MALDICION, CORRUPCION, DROGAS Y SEXO EN LAS VEGAS**

-Los títulos son cada vez mas estupidos ¬¬

-Deja ya de poner esa cara! TT

Esta historia se remonta a mi juventud, yo andaba andando (ja!tiene gracia eh¡Andar andando!)

-Cállate ya…ùú

Eso, que yo andaba andando cunado un monje estupido me tiro la coca cola encima de mi traje nuevo ! Oo (que es el que aun llevo, es mono eh?)

El caso es que yo me cabree, llame a la bruja Sakura Kinomoto y ella le puso una maldición, que consistía en una aspiradora en la mano ( Yo creo que lo malo era que eso significaba que estaba condenado a ser ama de casa toda su vida nn)

AND THIS IS THE END

-Ya? Es corta…

-Si, ya te lo dije antes…

-Pero yo no quiero que sea corta! Òó

-Ahhh….pues lo es

-Alárgala!

-de donde no hay no se puede sacar (esto ultimo suena muy mal…¬¬)

-Tsk!entonces te matare!

-Jouuu….la de Kikyô por que era corta…esta porque es larga…nunca estas contento, ya te vale

-Te callas!la de Kikyô no me gusta porque habla de mi!pero la de Miroku es sufrimiento ajeno! Me gusta que la gente sufra /

-Tu sufres…

-Ah si?pues vaya…que cosas tiene la vida…T T

-Inu Chan estas un poco mal de las hormonas…

-DEMUESTRALOOOO! vuelve a sacar la espada, ¬¬ este saca la espada hasta para cortar el pan

-Si me matas no me contare la historia de Sango y de mis engendros, hasta esos de los que ya no me acuerdo, ea TT

-Okis…okis…no te mato (simplemente me limitare a quitarte la vida) un poquito mas de te, kudasai

-Toma nn

-Hay un bicho…òóU

-Ah!solo es una de mis abejas venenosas de Naraku, patentadas por…Naraku

-Bueno…si solo es eso…que aproveche!

Hasta aquí de momento, pero habrá un próximo capitulo, asi que como no…preguntas:

¿Cuál es la autentica historia de Sango la exterminadora?

¿Cuántos hijos tiene Naraku?

¿Cuántos de ellos son secretos?

¿Para que hago estas preguntas?

¿Acabare de hacerlas algún día?

PD: la historia de Miroku me la he inventado totalmente, simplemente por que aun no he conseguido ver el capitulo en el que explican que sucedió (si es que existe), y la de Shippô ha sido por que…¿Qué pinta en la serie? Muchas veces hasta se olvidan de dibujarlo UU


	3. Naraku, sus hijos y la amiga de Sakura

La tercera parte al fin! Me ha costado un poquito…ejem…mi inspiración esta de vacaciones…-¬¬ muchas gracias estupida inspiración-, esta vez me he enrollado un poco, asi que creo que me va a salir bastante mas largo…aunque my friend dice que le ha hecho mucha gracia, que se ha reído etc…a ver que os parece a vosotros nn

AGRADECIMIENTOS(en el otro se me paso):

A HeavyInu: Kyaaa! Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia!me hace muy feliz. Bueno ya la he seguido a ver que te parece nn

A Lizy Chan: de verdad te ha gustado? O/O, domo arigato!lo de Miroku se lo tengo que agradecer a las clases de lógica…que me inspiran cosas sin lógica..¬¬ cosas de la vida

A Kikio-dono: gracias por tu comentario y por decirme lo de los reviews anónimos, ya lo he hecho nn

Y a la amiga que dije antes por subirme los ánimos, y a Takahashi por inventarse tantos personajes por mi (ahora las personalidades me parece que las he cambiado un poquito…pero poco..¬¬ o tal vez no…UU)

Y no se si me olvida algo..pero paso a la historia.

Saigo no kisu wo obietemasu ka? (Are you afraid of our final kiss?)

Yuudachi ga toorisugita gogo (That afternoon when the showers passed over)

Shiruku no kaze ga fuki (The silken wind quietly)

Sotto namida nadeta koto (Brushed away my tears)

Tabun anata wa oboete nai (You probably don't remember)

Hajimete fureatta shunkan (The moment we first touched)

Tomadoi wo nagesute (We threw away our confusion)

Eien wo negaimashita (And prayed for eternity)

-Hitomi Shimatani, Bella Flor-

Se ve a un niño albino sentado y cantando encima de la valla de la terraza en una casa de madera

-Que bien canto n/n, soy un cantante nato, un genio, claro que yo soy así de bueno en todo, por eso van todas las chicas detrás mía, y es que es normal, por que alguien tan guapo como yo, con esos preciosos ojos almendrados …con ese color…

Se levanta, entra en la casa y vuelve al cabo de unos segundos con un espejo

-De color…color…ay…que no se de que color…de que color son?no..no seré daltónico….lo que me faltaba...albino y daltónico...y a lo mejor hasta tísico..NOOO! no puede ser…

KANNA! VEN AQUÍ VOLANDOOOO!

Dos horas después…

-KANNA? DONDE TE HAS METIDO? TE ESTOY LLAMANDO! VEN AHORA MISMO Y RAPIDO! ES QUE TE HACES LA SORDA O QUE?

De repente oye un susurro en su oído (estilo Shin Chan)

-…………………….I am here…

-UARGH! Oo, ah! Eres tu Kanna…haz el favor de no aparecer así de repente vale? òó

-…………………….What you wanted?

-Pues te he llamado para..dime, tu de que color me ves los ojos? Es azul mar cielo profundo, verdad? O verde esmeralda…o tal vez ámbar…

-……………………………..

-Hum…¬¬ esa línea de puntos que quiere decir?

-………………………………………………………………..

-Kanna…habla! Holaaaaa! vive…!

-…leave me in peace, mother fucker

-Eso es azul no?

-Think what you want…stupid brat

-JAJAJA…gracias, gracias. ya se que soy guapo...rubio con los ojos azules…soy perfecto JU JU JU!Pero kanna..por que no me hablas en japonés anda…que yo no entiendo ese dialecto raro tuyo…

-yeah…alma…espejo…grande…no cabe…(este es todo el dominio del idioma de kanna, su diccionario interno no da para mas)

-Que hables en japonés niña!eres desesperante eh…

-Naraku give me only the power to speak in English, fuck you

-La culpa es de Naraku eh…me vengare de el! ùú, bueno pues alábame en tu idioma entonces

-Die..die…I want see you dead…I not have killed you yet because I am over this, but I will celebrate a party the day when you will be buried….hundred and hundred metres under the ground…no! under the hell!…

-UU..no me gusta nada Kanna, aunque me digas que soy el mejor, en ese tono susurrante y amenazador..no me complace, anda trae el espejo y ponme el buzz, que me apetece ver algo de anime , Sakura por ejemplo…aaaggg Sakura..mi sakurita….¡CORRE!

Kanna se va con su alegría natural de siempre, pero en vez de ir a por el espejo se dirige hacia su habitación

-Hey chicos! ya he vuelto!

Se sienta al lado de una de las típicas cocinitas para niñas, rodeada de ositos de peluche

-me habéis echado de menos?

-OSITO 1:si….por que has tardado tanto?

-OSITO 2: nos tenias muy preocupados..

-Perdonad..ha sido ese estupido de Hakudoshi, que me ha entretenido, queréis que os ponga música?

-OSITO 1: chii!

Kanna se levanta, coge un CD de una pila de mas de dos metros y lo pone en el equipo de música que tiene en un rincón de su cuarto, justo al lado de un tocador y rodeado de espejos, en realidad todo el cuarto esta lleno de espejos…La niña blanca se vuelve a su sitio en la reunión de peluches mientras tararea la letra de la canción

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

( Evanescence, Bring me to life)"

-OSITO2: oh…evanescence..me encanta nn

-OSITO 3:oye, ese Hakudoshi…no te habrá acosado..no?por que si no lo matamos!

-OSITO 4:SII!Linchamiento, sangree!Muerte!

-nn gracias osito….eres tan amable conmigo…

-OSITO 3: es que todos te queremos mucho Kanna

-n/n me estáis haciendo sonrojar…

-¬¬ AJaja…Kanna…ya veo lo que haces con las almas que capturas en el espejo…y además sabes hablar….exclusiva!

-¡! Òó ¡! Kohaku… tu tenias que ser…quieres pirarte por ahí y dejarme en paz!

-UU mmm….no

-Muérete ya niñato!

-Siento decepcionarte...pero ya estoy muerto

-Entonces no me des el coñazo! Mira el fragmento ese que tienes…ya veras tu un día donde va a acabar

-Oooohh…esa pregunta me hago yo..¿donde acabaras tu cuando Naraku se entere de lo que haces….? De que parte saliste…a lo mejor de un brazo..o de sus pies apestosos…o de su trasero o de….

-Mira como no te calles ya te voy a partir la cara!

-Vas muy mal...se dice, OH querido Kohaku…Que quieres a cambio de tu silencio?

-Antes me corto las venas

-Te presto el cuchillo?

-argh…que quieres a cambio…

-Que seas mi criada

-No

-HEY NARAKUUUU! SABES LO QUE HACE KANNA….?

-JA…grita lo que quieras, no esta en casa, y Hakudoshi esta tan centrado en si mismo que ni se enterara, y antes de que venga me da tiempo a quitarte de en medio

-(con su tono enérgico y feliz de todos los días) uooo…tengo miedo….mira...tiemblo…que Kanna me amenaza…socorro…

-Sabes...ayer conseguí el móvil de tu hermana, la llamo y le cuento a que te dedicas?

-¬¬U es un farol

-No te lo creas, a mi me da igual…pero…mira…marco una tecla…6…6…mis dedos se van solos….4…5….8….7….9, 3….2….recibiendo señal…piiiiiii….otro piiiiiii….

-Vale vale…me callo, pero como mi hermana aparezca por aquí te la vas a cargar

-Como si fueras a poder hacerlo

En ese momento se empiezan a oír los gritos de histérica de Kagura y la voz de niño mimado de Hakudoshi

Kg: Dios..!Hakudoshi que me dejes que me da igual de que color sean tus estupidos ojos!

H: donde has estado? me has traído un recuerdo?

Kg: un recuerdo ùú…anda y vete a paseo!

Mientras Kagura intenta de librarse de Hakudoshi aparecen los otros dos corriendo, y Kohaku se agarra a su kimono poniendo cara de inocencia

-Kagura..mira a Kanna que me esta amenazando…dile que me deje..sob, sob

- Its lie!

-Lo ves?mira que cara de monstruo tiene, me da miedo BUAAA

-What have you say? I am soy pretty! Òó I will kill you!

Kagura con temblores y la típica venita en la frente: ARGHT! A mi que me importa! Mataros, así por lo menos habrá silencio!…aunque como siempre luego tendré que limpiar yo toda la porquería!

Se libra de los crios, que a estas alturas estaban todos pegados a ella como garrapatas y se larga pegando portazos con todas las puertas que había en la casa y las que ella se invento.

-Maldito Naraku..me tiene explotada y encima me monta una guardería en la casa…si no quepo casi ni yo…es un pedofilo, pederasta…y un negrero…con lo hermosa y joven que soy, y aquí estoy malgastando mi juventud….y lo peor de todo es que no me he podido comprar el póster…Sniff Sniff…creo que me voy a suicidar……………………pero como? tiene que ser una muerte original…hummmm…ya se! Me pegare un tiro! O con la alcachofa de la ducha…es difícil elegir…uu

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por su parte Naraku, ajeno a los problemas de su chavola seguía tomándose el típico te ingles de las cinco como un gentleman (que no era), sin parase a mirar que ya eran las 7 y que los ingleses no hacían la ceremonia del te, pero el pobre estaba atrapado en la edad media, sin coche, ni avión…y era bastante inculto.

Inu Yasha que por mucho avión que hubiera seguiría siendo igual de bruto, se bebía su te a sorbos, marcando mucho los sorbidos, por que su madre le dijo de pequeño que eso demostraba que te gusta y que estas disfrutando, lo que el Hanyou no se paro a escuchar fue que eso era solo con los fideos japoneses.

-Naraku, tienes sal?

-Sal…?

-Claro..sal, esa cosa blanca, que son como cuadraditos muuuy pequeñitos…

-Si, si se lo que es, pero para que la quieres si estamos tomando el te?

-Es que esta soso…T T

-A ti nadie te ha dicho que al te no se le echa sal?

-Entonces tu que haces?

-Que? Yo? Esto es azúcar..¬¬

-Que mas da el nombre?es la misma cosa, si o no?

-Tu est tres inculté …mon señur….UU

-Y tu tres o cuatro estupido!òó

-Tsch! Tranquilito que te echo de mi barrera

-A mi me vas a ordenar cosas tu? ¬¬

-Pues claro! Es una de mis especialidades…por ejemplo…

-Nadie te ha pedido ejemplos pedazo de gay! òó

-Bota bota la pelota todo lo que digas me rebota, se multiplica y va hacia ti, SUBNORMAL! TT

-Imbecil!

-oo…como iba diciendo, controlar, ordenar y manipular es lo que mejor se me da, un claro ejemplo es esta historia, aunque para que la entiendas te la contare desde el principio

-No quiero oírlo ¡! TT

-A mi me da igual lo que tu quieras o dejes de querer, a mi me apetece contar esa historia y lo haré

-TSk..lo mismo me da, yo cojo mi mp3 y listo, habla habla….

-Lo haré, pero al final te haré preguntas, como me contestes mal te suspendo

-Joooo…ya me has fastidiado, ¿estarás contento no?

-Mucho nn

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Vas a hablar?o prefieres esperar al año que viene?

-No…no es eso…

-Entonces?

-Es que...llevamos ya demasiado con este capitulo

-Aaahh…y?

-Que…dejo la historia para el próximo capitulo! CONTINUARA! TO BE CONTINUED! in the next chapter

THE END…POR AHORA...JU JU JU…

¿Haré hoy preguntas?

¿Eso de ahí arriba cuenta como pregunta?

¿Si no se me ocurre nada por que sigo apretando teclas a lo tonto?

ADIOS! Y QUE SEAIS TODOS FELICES Y VIVAIS EN WONDERLAND:…ay Dios…ese melon redondo de la cena me ha sentado mal…TT


	4. Sesshomaru y su feliz familia

Bueno...al fin continué con esta sarta de paridas...me ha costado pero lo he logrado...y ha pasado tanto tiempo que no le puedo echar la culpa a los exámenes por que hace ya un mes que acabaron..UU bueno pues al calor...es el que me reblandece el cerebro y no me deja pensar...U

Queka-chan: me alegro de que te gustara, y ya he continuado...espero que te guste U

Kikyo-dono : tranquila...se lo que es no saber que decir...yo misma no se que decir...no soy muy creativa para los comentarios...

asi que me alegro de que te gustara...espera esto ya lo he dicho antes...UU bueno gracias por tu comentario

Itzumi-chan:bueno ya he sacado a Sesshomaru...espero que nadie me mate UUUU y Kanna habla en ingles por que...por que...

por que es bilingue..jejeje...¬¬UU me has pillado...me apetecía que hablara ingles para poder hacer que nadie la entendiera pero se pudiese

entender lo que dice...(no se si se entiende...lo que me ha dado con el entender) bueno eso, gracias por escribir

**CAPITULO 4**

**SESSHOMARU SAMA; HISTORIAS PARA NO DORMIR; TITULOS SIN SENTIDO; MISTERIO EN HINATA!**

-N: Muy bien Inu yasha te acuerdas por donde lo dejamos?

-I: Ah! Yo te estaba matando y tu decías: "lo siento Inu Yasha, siento todo pero no me matees!"Y luego expirabas y yo me hacia con la gloria eterna

-N: Yo no me acuerdo de eso, creo que te iba a hablar de….

-I: YEEEEP…quieto parado, calladito estas más guapo

-N: Ay….no me digas que…te me estas insinuando?

-I: NO! O/O yo no me refería a eso!

Mientras Inu Yasha y Naraku aclaraban su turbulenta y apasionada relación, otro demonio con un poco más de categoría se paseaba seguido de otras dos siluetas más pequeñas, era Seshômaru, el príncipe de los demonios y el rey sexy de los foros de Internet

-R: Feooo, feo, feeeeo, feeeeooooo, feisimo, feillo, feorro, feo de coj…

-Ss: Rin no digas palabras mal sonantes!

-R: Chi amo precioso n/n

-J: Oye amooo! No deberia reñir a esa niñata por nada mas?

-Ss: MMM…Que yo recuerde no…

-R: Jajajaj…has visto bicho verde? Si es que eres feo feo feo pero muuuuuuuuuuy feo

-J: Que me dejes ya niña!

-Ss: Jaken para que me das dolor de cabeza!

-J: Oo pero si es Rin...TT

-Ss: Yo a quien he mandado callar? A Rin! No! A ti! Así que que no te vuelva a oír! òó

-J: Pero si es que yo no…

-Ss: Que te calles ya! Rin anda, hazme de mp3 y canta un poquito

-R: CHIIIIIIIIIIII! nn

Jaken es un bicho verde

Jaken es un bicho enano

Jaken es un bicho feo

Y cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de darle una paliza

Y cambiarle esa cara de rata con empacho….

Por que me pone enferma

Y me dan ganas de matarlo

Ooooh asqueroso bichejo

-Ss: Rin no me seas tan agresiva y no digas soeces, que tu eres una señorita…pero tienes mucha razón, Jaken es todo lo que has dicho…yo cada vez que me levanto y me pongo a desayunar, veo la cara esa y…que se me revuelve todo y se me quita el hambre

-R: Y para que lo tienes?

-Ss: Para que te cuide cuando yo voy a luchar, mi linda Rin chan

-R: Pero yo prefiero morir luchando contigo que estar con eso

-Ss: Rin…-emoción, lagrimas, petalitos de cerezo-

-J: Oye vosotros dos si me odiáis por que no me dejáis que me vaya?

-Ss: TE HE DADO PERMISO PARA HABLAAAR!

-J: No, pero que….

-Ss: Sniff sniff…huelo al imbecil de Inu Yasha y al inútil de Naraku! Rin me voy! Quédate con eso

Seshômaru se va dejando a Rin al lado de el bicho verde que esta en el suelo tirado y desangrándose por la paliza que le dio Seshômaru (es tan imprevisible que no se sabe ni cuando ha hecho algo UU)

-R: Amo precioso !Si no vuelves en menos de 10 minutos me lio con Kohaku que lo sepas!

-Ss: Vale! Me lo cargare por el camino y problema resuelto, vuelvo en una hora!

-R: Pues entonces con Shippô!

-Ss: Otro que no va allegar a mañana…que mal gusto tiene mi Rin…o con el expresivo ese o con el bicho enano gremli zorro ¬¬

-R: ùú ea..Ya me ha dejado tirada con el gilip…este, bueno tengo el póster que le quite a esa idiota…nn

-J: Por que…me pasa….todo esto…a mí…..

-R: Cállate bicho òó !

Mientras Rin remataba a Jaken y luego le hacia uno de sus collares de flores Para ponérselo en la tumba, Seshômaru volaba con su elegancia natural mientras se arreglaba su pelo pantene que se despeinaba con el viento del vuelo

-Ss: -Ah! Ahí están esos dos imbeciles, venga va, me haré el educado y cuando me aburra…ZAASSS, eso si yo no sonrío -Buenos días señores, les importa que me una a su pequeña merienda

-I: Seshômaru manito que haces aquí?

-Ss: -Eaaa a la porra mis buenas intenciones, si es que el chucho cutre este lo estropea todo- A ti que te importa?

-I: Soy tu medio hermano, me gustaría saber que intenciones tienes, si es derrotar a Naraku…que sepas que esa es mi tarea

-N: -Si…tú intenta derrotarme pedazo de perro…¬¬ aunque no me pienso meter en esta estupida discusión de hermanos-

-Ss: -Nada me inventare una excusa monosílaba y cortita y se callara- He venido siguiendo tu apestoso olor para matarte

-I: Que dices? Si hoy me he echado colonia y me he lavado en el río! TT

-Ss: -si claro…y voy yo y me lo creo…ahora es el momento de hacerme el interesante, le mirare con desprecio y como si no existiera…Umm para ello recurriré al truco Homer Simpson….La la …la cucaracha…la cucaracha…ya no puede caminar…por que no tiene…por que le falta…-………………………………………………………

-I: Seshômaru subnormal

-Ss: …………………………………….

-I: Imbecil!

-Ss:…………………………………

-I: Contestameeeeee que me das miedo! BUAAAA MAMI MIRA A SESSHOMARUUUU QUE ME ESTA MIRANDO AMENAZADORAMENTEEEEEE

Resumen de la escena: Inu Yasha llorando y llamando a su madre, Seshômaru cantando mentalmente y mirando con odio y rencor a su "adorado hermanito" y Naraku sentado sin saber muy bien que es lo que pinta allí

-N: Errr estoo….por que os lleváis tan mal?

-I: POR QUE SOMOS HERMANOS!

-Ss: Serás tu…lo mío lleva mas rencor guardado

-I: Ah si? Vaya…que te he hecho yo?

-Ss: -tendrá encima la cara de preguntar..Grrr- tu veras…UU

-I: Es por que te rompí el proyecto de Química?

-Ss: ¬¬ nunca he hecho nada para Química…es mas, en mi vida he dado Química

-I: Por que te tire a la novia por un precipicio y se mato?

-Ss: O sea que fuiste tu…òó

-I: ah no era eso? nnU pues olvídalo…mejor me lo dices tú

-Ss: no quiero, te quedas con las ganas

-I: veras tu lo que me importa….UU seguro que lo apuntaste en tu diario, lo mirare y me enterare

-Ss: Yo nunca he escrito un diario…y si te odio es por que….por que…por que no me gusta ver tu cara con esas orejas tan estupidas! Deshonras al clan! Y eres un idiota! Y vistes muy mal! Y en la escuela se reían de mi por que mi hermano era medio subnormal y encima medio demonio, luego me los cargué y a partir de ese día me hicieron rey del instituto…pero yo seguía dolido por que tu seguías respirando, y si tu respiras se gasta oxigeno útil para los demás!

-I: que yo que…anda que tu..! anda que tu..! tu..tu….

-Ss: Yo que?

-I: Tu..Tú…tú eres tú!

PLOF! Planchazo contra el suelo de todos los presentes excepto Inu Yasha que se quedo con cara de satisfacción y muy convencido de sus palabras

-I: Uh? Pasa algo? Por que os caeis? Os vais a hacer daño…

…………………………..¬¬

-N: Muy bien ya vale de interrupciones! Que dije hace ya mucho que iba a contar la historia y siempre se me pasa!

-Ss: Desgraciado no te metas en las peleas de hermanos

-I: Yo quiero saber que paso! Cuenta cuenta!

-N: Muy bien…-: se aclara la garganta:-

**ENTER; SANGO THE DEMON SLAYER!**

Naraku toma su ordenador portátil que a saber de donde ha sacado y pone un Dvd

…………………………..Madia hora después……………………………

-I: Erm…vas a hacer algo?

-Ss:¬¬

-N: ay! se me ha olvidado darle al play XD

………………………………..Otra media hora después…………………

-N: Ya esta que tal?

-I: Eso me suena…no lo has sacado directamente del anime?

-Ss: ZZzzzZZZZzZ

-N: Pues claro, que quieres? Que cambie lo que sucedió ?pues no, yo soy fiel a los hechos históricos. ùú

-I: QUEE? Oo que no me vas a contar una de tus estupidas excusas para justificarte y hacerte el bueno?

-N: No….lo hice tal y como sale, pero tenia razones esos malditos exterminadores me caían muy mal…tu piensa que yo estoy formado por muchos demonios, esos del tipo que ellos matan y sacrifican por aburrimiento, y la culpa es suya, los masacraron por que no estaban los mejores..Blah blah blah…los mejores entonces eran solo 5?por cinco se iban a salvar? Y mira tu que 5..tres carrozas carcamales que no podían ni tenerse en pie, Sango…¬¬ esa si…es una psicópata y una bruta, y tan poco femenina…y luego el hermano que era un crío y se notaba que estaba acojonado…..ESOS IBAN A SALVAR A ALGUIEN? SI HOMBREEE! ARF ARF ARF….òó

-I: Naraku! estas blanco! estas bien? Vive! Te estas haciendo el dormido no? Seshômaru ayúdame!

-Ss:…Aaaaaahhh.…-bostezo- me he aburrido ya de vosotros..me piro

-I: Oye Sesshy que eres mi hermanito mayor!

-Ss: ¬¬ donde has visto tu hermanos que se lleven bien

-I: pues...pues...mira a Sango y su hermano! el hermano le regalaba flores!

-Ss: ¬¬ eso es por que estaban envenenadas...me lo dijo Rin que se lo dijo el...luego llegué yo y se fue corriendo...¬¬ niñato...ya vera cuando le pille -vaya...creo que he hablado demasiado...así voy a perder el respeto de todos...- oye ahora que lo pienso...QUE CONFIANZAS SON ESAS! QUE ES ESO DE SESSHY? ESO SOLO RIN Y MIS FANS TE ENTERAS!

I: Si...TT quiero un hermanitoooo uno que me quieraaa BUAAAAAAA

N: (despertando de su siesta) YO SERE TU HERMANITOO! COLECCIONAREMOS JUNTOS LA JOYA! Y COMPARTIREMOS A KIKYO COMO BUENOS HERMANOS!

I: CHIII! n n

Sesshomaru se aleja prudentemente del escenario reflexionando sobre la cantidad de palabras que deberia decir para parecer frío y calculador mientras Inu Yasha y naraku disfrutan de su nueva condición de hermanos

N: Siempre quise un hermanitoooooo

I:Y yo! Oo UUUU un momento...has dicho compartir a Kikyo?

N: si eso he dicho nii chan, por que preguntas?

I:TU ERES TONTOO! A MI KIKYO NO TE ACERQUES!

N: Tsk vaya porquería de hermano que estas hecho...¬¬

I: SI ES UQE ME DESESPERAS! YO A TI TE MATO Y ACABAMOS CON TODO DE UNA VEZ!

N:Tsk...veo que eres idiota...yo controlo todo lo que se mueve en esta ciudad...no das un paso sin que alguien de mi familia te pegue un tiro en cuanto chasque los dedos, capichi?

I: te crees que me asustas? por que si es asi...UU lo has conseguido

N: MUAJAJJAJAJAJA GANE GANE!

I: si claro...lo que tu quieras...

N: GANE!

I: NO!

N:SI!

I: NO!

Y asi se acaba el capitulo de hoy...volveremos niñas y niños...jujuju...

Y en el próximo capitulo...que paso con la madre de Sango? que hay dentro del agujero de Miroku? por que kagome nunca se despeina? por que Inuyasha es tan guarro que siempre lleva la misma ropa? todo eso y mas...muy pronto

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: es muy posible que este preview no tenga nada que ver con el capitulo, no me hago responsable

NOTA D ELA AUTORA 800: le presento mis respetos a sesshomaru sama y a todos aquellos personajes que haya ofendido y o deformado su carácter (esto lo hago por que me Rin me apunta con una pistola a la cabeza...digo por voluntad propia...PIUM! arrg...maldita niña...)

NOTA DE LA AUTORA 100: corregí algunos del los miles de fallos…perdonen mi incompetencia n-n UUU


	5. Si dos que se quieren van a la Tôdai¬¬

OJAIYOOOO! aqui he vuelto tras pasar una cuarentena de 20 dias en la playa, y haberme drogado con el refresco de te del super...la verdad es uqe me ha costado acabralo mi inspiracion es una cosa muy mala y sin mis clases y profesores que hacen que te aburras...pues que quereis, me cuesta pensar, me duermo UU

La historia la he ambientado en los sucesos de los ultimos capitulos del manga, aunque los personajes muertos no lo estan..¬¬

asi que la madre de Sesshomaru he pensado en la que Rumiko creo...que tiene cara de pija la tia ¬¬, espero no haber puesto demasiados spoiler, o mejor ninguno

dejo de cpntar mi vida y paso a los agradecimientos:

Lizy-chan : I miss you... me alegro de que te haya gustado...y rodar por el suelo es bueno para la espalda...me lo dije yo a mi

misma un dia que lo hice y...¬¬UU se me va, sorry UU, bueno he continuado...lo de pronto ya ...ehehehe nnUUUUU...mira pajaritos en el cielo!

y bueno...Kikyô suele caer mal...es lo que tiene...yo tenia un plan para matarla...pero no se por que le coji cariño y en vez

de matarla compre un muñequito de ellla UU

LadydiMaru: gracias por leerme y mas por dejarme review, me hace tanta ilu...nn, y bueno a sango y Kohaku los he metido mas aunque por separado...ya los juntare

pero para eso necesito mas dias tirada en el cesped diciendo paridas y sessiones de matar hermanos pequeños para inspirarme nnUU

Kikyo-dono: n/nme alegro de que te gustase y bueno, aqui tienes la continuacion, a ver que te parece

Rori : wuiiii de verdad te gusta y te ha hecho reir...soy feliz como una perdiiiiz ¬¬UU ejem...si tenia que meter a sesshomaru pero

no sabia como...hasta que empeze a escribir a lo tonto y surgio la idea...y seguire con el tengo que ponerlo con kagura ya que rumiko hizo lo que hizo con ellos ¬¬

Kazehime Kagura: gracias por comentar, que bien que te ha gustado nn...en realidad he de confesar...lo del play me ha pasado

a mi aunque con reproductor de mp3...nnUU

espero no olvidarme de nadie, y si lo he hecho mis mas sinceras disculpas UU, sin mas paso a...esto...la historia o como se le pueda llamar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy es un día de aquellos

En que se para el tiempo

Historias repetidas, caminan sobre el viento...

M: Y tanto que repetidas...si estamos haciendo siempre lo mismo, andar mirando al suelo y oír la desagradable voz de Kagome ¬¬

K: que...desagradable?pero si mi mama dice que yo canto bien...TT

Sa: haz el favor de no ponerle inconvenientes a la voz de mi amiga, idiota

K: Sango chan...

Sa: ...que cante peor que una rana atropellada no significa que haya que decírselo, te tapas los oídos y no la escuchas como yo

K: que...TT sango chan...tu...tu crees que yo canto...yo canto mal?

Sa: nnUUUU noooooo...era...eraa...una hipótesis...SI UNA HIPOTESIS! Jajajajajaja te lo has creído...solo era en el caso de que fuese así...

M: Sango..mira que te gusta fingir eh...

Sa: por supuesto, tu deberías saber eso de sobra...¬¬

M: como...que debería saberlo...ah!eso es que finges conmigo no? Pues no puede ser que finges que me quieres así que será que...Oo! eso significa que no te doy placer de verdad?

Sa: yooooo? Que voy a decir eso...¬¬ por supuesto, eres un inútil total

M: pues que sepas que eres la única mujer que ha dicho eso de mi!

Sa: querrás decir la única mujer que has tenido en tu vida

M: pero tu que clase de esposa eres!que pasa no tienes nada mejor que hacer que dejarme por los suelos!

Sa: lo único que hago es dejar bien claro quien es la que lleva los pantalones en este matrimonio

M: que pasa y ahora te ríes de mi ropa! Los monjes budistas vestimos así! Además yo no consideraría lo tuyo pantalones, son mas bien mallas...o calcetines muuy largos...

Sa: ¬¬ UUUUUUUU...

S: HEY! Estoy aquí! Por que nadie cuenta conmigo para nada!

K: Shippo...es que no te metes en la conversación...tu intégrate , da tu opinión sobre lo que hablamos...

S: y de que estáis...

K: Cállate niño, no molestes!

S: ves si es que no me...

K: que te calles! Tu voz me pone de mal humor!...anda...un fragmento de la esfera...

S: vamos a buscarlo!

K: y eso por que? Yo no se que es la esfera, por que iba a buscarla?

M: entonces como sabes que hay un fragmento?

Sa: oye que te estoy echando la bronca, no te escaques! Òó

K: Lo se por que lo se, por que yo soy como un GPS, es mas Sango creo que es tu hermano...tu hermano...como se llame

Sa: ah entonces mejor no vamos, que siempre me acaba sacando el dinero

K: bueno pues vamos a buscar a Inuyasha

M: si! Así podré irme de juerga con el y me librare de las locas estas

De esta estúpida manera, Kagome y los demás que van con ella se ponen en marcha rumbo a donde Inu Yasha y Naraku llevaban ya dos semanas tomando el te

Por su parte Rin seguía esperando a Sesshomaru, que llegaba bastante tarde de la hora (aproximadamente tres días)

R: Jaken...

R: Jaken...

R: vaya...me parece que lo he roto...joooo ahora con que me entretengo?claro que ya era aburrido rematarlo...claro que ahora voy a tener que comprar otro...Sesshomaru Sama me dijo que no matara a nada...UU

-Hey Rin amor !

R:uh? Ah Kohaku eres tu! Que tal ? cuanto tiempo ? me vas a regalar algo? Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames amor mío? No soy tuya, también soy de mi querido Sesshomaru

Ko: Lo siento...no volveré a hacerlo...y lo del tiempo...es que estaba sobornando a Kanna...el regalo que te quería comprar era algo caro...

R: el que es?un anillo de diamantes? Espero que de zafiros no...Sesshomaru sama me regalo el otro día uno...no me gusta tener anillos repetidos

Ko: claro que no...pero te lo daré al final, vale?

R: bueno...ya te vale que sea algo bueno...sabes me alegro de que hallas venido...ya me aburría...Sesshomaru se ha ido y no vuelve...y creo que me he cargado a Jaken... pero me preocupa mas donde estará mi amo lindo y precioso

Ko: ah Sesshomaru! Esta con Kagura...tenían una cita

R: COMOOOOOO! CON LA GUARRA ESAAA! PERO BUENO! ESTAS DE BROMA NO?

Ko: que va me lo ha dicho ella...ahora nos contamos muchas cosas, sabes? Hemos hecho una alianza provisional

R: Una que...que? te he dicho que con esa no hagas cosas raras!

Ko: si no es raro...mira, se hace un circulo mágico en el suelo, luego te besas y ya esta, y aparece una carta pactio, con eso te puedes comunicar, y el guerrero protege al mago para que pueda recitar los conjuros con total libertad, ves es muy simple?

R: pues eso a mi no me suena nada...ùú y lo de los besitos es muy sospechoso...

Ko: que es verdad que existe!lo leí en un libro!

R: un libro no...¬¬ ?

Ko: si! Se llama Maho Sensei Negima, lo escribió Ken Akamatsu...

R: KEN AKAMATSU? TE TENGO DICHO QUE CUALQUIER COSA QUE HAYA ESCRITO KEN AKAMATSU ESTA PROHIBIDA! TE ENTERAS PROHIBIDA! NO LA QUIERO VER NI EN PINTURA!

Ko: y eso...si es un buen autor..y tiene éxito y eso ... nnUU

R: que no es que no, no lo soporto, vaya guiones mas estúpidos que hace, y todo el día con el harén privado, si se quiere poner caliente que vea una peli porno, venga ya...y las posturas pornográficas esas son imposibles...arf...lo odio! Ahora por el disgusto que me has dado me das ya el regalo

Ko: es que creo que no te va a gustar...yo creo que mejor te compro un anillo...

R: que si...si es con cariño seguro que me gusta

K: bueno...toma...pero yo no me hago responsable...

R: a ver...que grande es...Oo...y esta bien envuelto...ay el celofán no se va...así...ya esta...a ver..a ver...oO...QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ko: ya te lo dije...

R: dime que esto que pone aquí es mentira...que es una broma...

Ko: no...es...es verdad...ese es el regalo...nnU

R: COLECCIÓN COMPLETA DE LOVE HINAAA? AUTOR KEN AKAMATSU?PERO QUE CLASE DE REGALO ES ESTE!TU ERES TONTO VERDAD! A LA HOGUERA TODO!

Ko: Oye tu has oído hablar de la inquisición? ooU

R: no ni me importa, lo que importa es que has cometido un pecado, Dios nunca te perdonara, y menos yo

Ko: pero si no eres cristiana...además yo lo hice con toda mi buena intención...TT

R: entonces es que eres cruel y despiadado si esta es tu buena intención, ahora vas a ver, le vas a confesar todo a Sesshomaru, y recibirás tu castigo, hombre ya...lo que me faltaba...una obra de Akamatsu...y encima no un tomo ni dos...no 14, va el tío y me trae toda la colección...hay que tener poca consideración con los demás para hacer algo así...pero ya veras...Sesshomaru te va a dar lo que te mereces...

Ko: Rin por favor...no seas radical...piensa en los fans de Akamatsu...

R: que procuren que yo no les conozca, y calla que no quiero ni oírte...vamos...la que ha liado, si es que un día me vas a matar a disgustos...

Y la pareja que no era pareja también se puso en marcha, en esta ocasión a buscar a Sesshomaru quien estaba paseando en barca con Kagura mientras hacían manitas...

-Ss: Kagura………

-Kg: Seshômaru….

-Ss: es tan bonito pasear por este estaque…..navegando a merced de la brisa….y esos petalitos de cerezo….òó esos malditos pétalos que me dan alergia!

-Kg: ah! Lo siento…ahora los quito…es que me parecían bonitos…nnUU

La domadora del viento mueve un poco el abanico y quita los pétalos de cerezo, lo vuelve a mover y crea de nuevo un pequeño viento

-Ss: que útil eres kagura…si usas ese abanico para todas las demás cosas del matrimonio, seguro que tendremos un feliz futuro

-Kg: jejeje…vale…haré la comida con el, barreré con el, esconderé el polvo debajo de las alfombras con el, haré las camas con el, llevare a los niños al cole con el…..y matare a Rin con el

-Ss: oye que tampoco hace falta que mates a Rin...o.oUU

-Kg: Si que desde que le regalaste el anillo esa se ha creído que te importa algo

-Ss: ya pero…pero…..

-(VOZ) Sesshy cariñoooooooooooo

-Kg: uh? Y esa voz tan estupida?

-Ss: no..no puede ser ella…….òó MAMA! TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES DE AMARGARME TODAS LAS CITAS SO PESADA!

-Madre Ss: Hijito mío…TT con lo que yo te quiero…y tu siempre me pones tantitos inconvenientes…aish..un día me mataras…no si ya me lo decía mi esteticista…

-SS: mama!

-Madre Ss: o sea….yo le jure por la cobertura de mi móvil que mi hijito adorado saldría muy bueno, y ella me decía pues yo te digo por snoopy ahorcado con las bragas de mafalda que el niño saldría super rebelde…

-Ss: MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CALLATEEEE! ME TIENES HARTOOOO TE ODIOOO! VETE!VETE!

-madre Ss: y la de problemas que me dio durante el parto…

-Ss: ù/ú no me empieces con eso por favor….

-Madre Ss: si..por que su padre paso de ayudar, el tío, se fue con la Izazorra esa a tener otro hijo por que no le valía con el mío…y claro me dejo ahí sola en ese castillo….y entonces yo….

De repente la madre de Seshômaru se cae al lago, caída provocada por la patada en la cabeza que le dio cierta niñita

-R: Quita ya vieja…¡Seshômaru samaaaa¡ Mira lo que me ha regalado el imbecil este!

-Kg: AAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG SESSHOMARU ECHA A TODAS ESAS! AIS NO HAY QUIEN TENGA UNA MALDITA CITAAAA ESTOY HARTA YA! MI VIDA ES UNA MIERDA! SOY ESCLAVA DE MI PADRE QUE EN REALIDAD NO ES MI PADRE! ESTOY TODO EL DIA TRABAJANDO!RODEADA DE MOCOSOS PESADOS! TODOS PEGADOS COMO LAPAS LAS 24 HORAS DEL DIA! Y CUANDO POR FIN PUEDO ESTAR A SOLAS CONTIGO……..ENTONCES….ENTONCES….VIENEN ELLAS….Y NO SE CALLAN…..NO…..NO..

-Ko: anda Kagura! hey que tal! saebs?' kanna dice que te pesa el culo y que estas gorda y que ya mismo no podras volar en la pluma por el peso...yo creo que deberia pegarle una paliza por insolente...

Kg: QUEE? LO QUE ME FALTABA MI HERMANA MAYOR QUE NO ME LLEGA NI A LAS RODILLAS SOLO ABRE LA BOCA PARA CRITICARME Y ENCIMA ESTE TIENE QUE VENIR Y CONTARMELO...LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOOOOOSS

-Ss: ¬¬ estaréis contentas…ya habéis conseguido que le de un ataque de nervios…con lo bien que iba todo….

-R: pero a mi me dijiste que me querías solo a moi!

-Ss: claro…como a una hija, es amor de padre…

-R: oo queeeee? Entonces por que no…por que no querías que saliese con nadie?

-Ss: celos de padre, para que no le quiten a su adorada niñita…

-Madre Ss: (saliendo del agua) si...cof cof...celos de padre...seguro que del tuyo no lo has heredado...ese hijo de perra...por que su madre era una perra...un demonio perra digo, le daba igual su hijo...y su otro hijo que a mi no me importa...les regalaba espadas y le daba igual si se podian matar con ellas o pervertirse...por uqe una vibraba y la otra crecia...y...

-R: que te calles ya vieja asquerosa!

-Madre Ss: oye niña que yo te revivi cuando te moriste por segunda vez...un respeto vale? ¬¬

-R: Sesshomaru samaaaa dile que se calleeeee, venga venga venga venga...

La cita de Kagura y Sesshômaru estaba arruinada…y sin embargo todavía podía empeorar…pero eso se vera en el proximo capitulo...


End file.
